Better Than Revenge
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: With all the boyfriend stealing going on, Quinn and Rachel both want revenge. Some things are better than revenge.


**It's not my best work, but I was listening to Taylor Swift's "Better Than Revenge" and I couldn't help but picture Quinn and Rachel singing it. So here's the result of that. Just a one-shot.**

* * *

**Two weeks ago**

"Mr. Schue, in the spirit of this week's assignment to sing a song that represents how we're feeling, Quinn and I have prepared a number that seems to sum up _exactly_ how we're feeling right now," Rachel said.

"Of course, Quinn, Rachel, you have the floor."

_(Quinn) _**(Rachel) **_**(Both)**_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and  
I had it all I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"_

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's and actress whoa

**She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress whoa  
**_Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
_**She should keep in mind  
**_She should keep in mind  
__**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

**She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
She thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things**

**But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that it prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity  
**

_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress whoa  
_**She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
**_She should keep in mind  
_**She should keep in mind  
**_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word**_

**Whoa**

_She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress whoa  
_**She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress whoa  
**_**Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground  
Won't make you many friends  
**__She should keep in mind  
_**She should keep in mind  
**_**There is nothing I do better than revenge**_

_**Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
Cause I don't think you do, no  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing  
**__I don't think you do  
_**I don't think you do  
**_**Let's hear the applause  
**__Come on show me how much better you are_

**So you deserve some applause, cause you're so much better  
**_**She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"**_

"It's on Treasure Trail," Quinn said.

**Present Day**

It had been a constant back and forth between Quinn and Rachel, pulling pranks on each other, keeping Finn away from the other. It had gotten to the point where Finn was actively avoiding both girls. They were acting crazy and he wanted no part of it. He thought that he would be better off dating Kurt than either of them, despite the fact that he was straight and Kurt was his stepbrother. Not that he intended to date Kurt.

It was a Friday, when Quinn and Rachel stumbled upon each other in the girls bathroom, neither having prepared for such and encounter and therefore both found themselves armed with nothing but their words.

"What do you want Manhands?" Quinn said as she stepped towards the sink. She was frustrated with this whole revenge thing. They were both stubborn, and neither of them would back down, and she was running out of new things to do to the brunette.

Rachel felt similarly, only she had the insight of realizing that they were no longer fighting over Finn. She had noticed that Finn wasn't willingly hanging out anywhere near her or Quinn. Now it was just a battle of wills. But Rachel didn't want to fight Quinn anymore.

"Something better than revenge," Rachel whispered, more to herself than to Quinn, but Quinn had heard it nonetheless.

Quinn would be lying if she said the diva's comment hadn't intrigued her, but for the sake of her façade, she would pretend it hadn't.

"What did you say?" Quinn said, getting in Rachel's face.

"Let's be honest," Rachel said, "Finn doesn't want to be seen with either of us anymore. He's been passed between us so many times, and I want better than this, better than him. And we both deserve better."

"What are you saying?" Quinn said softly.

"I'm saying that I want…"

"What do you want?"

Rachel looked into Quinn's hazel eyes, and moved her face closer to hers until their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"You," Rachel whispered before letting her lips collide with Quinn's.

It was like fireworks, so much better than their kisses with Finn or Puck had been. Quinn pushed Rachel against the wall, never disentangling their lips. Rachel's hands were embedded in Quinn's hair. They only broke apart when they ran out of air.

"Wow," Quinn said, resting her forehead on the smaller girl's.

"Yeah, wow," Rachel said, panting heavily.

"You were right," Quinn said.

Rachel looked into Quinn's eyes, silently asking her what she was referring to.

Quinn smirked. "So much better than revenge," she said before reattaching her lips to the brunette's.


End file.
